How it Happen A to Z challenge
by electricgurl
Summary: Awe-Struck ADJ :having or showing a feeling of mixed reverence and respect and wonder and dread; "stood in awed silence before the shrine"; "in grim despair and awestruck wonder"
1. Chapter 1: Awestruck

**TITLE : Awe-struck**

AUTHOR: ameliakate aka:electricgurl**  
FANDOM: Dark Angel**  
PAIRING: Max/Alec**  
GENRE: gen**  
LETTER: A for awe-struck - table # 10**  
SUMMARY:** (ADJ)having or showing a feeling of mixed reverence and respect and wonder and dread; "stood in awed silence before the shrine"; "in grim despair and awestruck wonder"  
RATING: PG**  
WORD COUNT: 1,119**  
WARNINGS/SPOILERS: All the shows are open season, all stories will be taking place after the season finale.  
**DISCLAIMER:I do not own any part/plot/character/idea from Dark Angel. I am just using them to keep myself entertained.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** First part of the A-Z Challenge on L. I would also like to thank my wonderful new beta **CHAOS** for the help on this story.

* * *

Max already knew that there was no one left on the top of their newly appointed 'Freak Nation'. No one except her. And Alec of course. The recently raised flag flapped above their heads and Max couldn't tear her eyes away from it, even to look over at the other Transgenic. She knew she had treated him like shit today and he didn't deserve that from her, but she sucked at apologies. And he never seemed to need them, which worked out best for both of them. At least until just recently. She had welcomed him in and had befriended him, or tried to, until Logan managed to give her a way to fuck that up. She had to take it one step forward, had to ruin a friendship to prove a point.

She sighed and finally managed to tear her eyes away from the flag. To turn and look at Alec. She found his eyes locked on her and blushed. They were silent for a long time, just watching each other. Neither of them keen to break the silence as they stood meters apart just watching each other. If anyone had been there to see it they would have noticed the tension that stretched between the two of them, the pain and worry reflected in both sets of eyes. They would have seen what these two Transgenic super soldiers couldn't see. Their own feelings.

In the end, or is it the beginning? In any case it's the girl who speaks up first, taking a step towards him. Offering him, what seems to be a olive branch.

"I made sure that the ordinaries got out," she frowns at the word ordinary. But it fits, doesn't it, they aren't safe here, just like she isn't safe out there. They aren't the same. "Logan included. You were right, we couldn't work out here. Maybe if we were different people in a different time." She studies him as he nods and then his eyes meet hers. Finally.

"That all you have to say?" The hesitation is clear in his tone, if unfamiliar, and her hands twitch slightly, knowing he's right and she's wishing she could just swallow her damn pride and spit it out. She looks down then shakes her head as she looks back up. He deserves this, he's earned better from her.

"I'm sorry about at the flag raising, it was wrong. I just-"She felt her eyes getting misty and she turned her back to him, blinking rapidly to clear her sight. "I just forgot where I was for a moment, which is another reason he has to go. I don't think clearly when I'm around him. I'm sorry and I get that I did bad, big." She smiles a little, thinking of Joshua. Then she goes on, her voice practically choked with tears. "I don't think there is anything I can do to fix that now." She says hoping that she isn't about to lose her friendship with Alec, it's one of the last things holding her to this place.

After a long pause he finally speaks up

"Actually there is one thing." He says softly, this time he iss the one that takes a step forward. They were still can't reach each other but the gap is closing, her eyes dart over his face, trying to get a read on him.

"And what's that?" She asks, her heart racing slightly. She's unsure what is happening but she knows for sure that she doesn't want it to. Her body feels like it's getting ready for either a horribly long run or a fight, but she isn't sure which as she watches him move closer. The hair on her arms and back of her neck is standing up on end as he pauses, their eyes catching and holding and she's frozen.

"Either stop this ridiculous excuse for a relationship. I'm sure you have it working for your own reasons, but it's got to stop. You have to choose between having that and making it the real thing." He says it simply, as if he has spent more then enough time lately thinking about it and he knows that this was the only real choice she has left. Their eyes don't break apart and she is just happy that she has convinced her lungs to work again.

"I don't want to lose you Alec, please this is-"

"What Maxie? This is a hard choice? No, its not." His eyes burn into hers now and she feels the shame she has carried since she lied that night at Logan's penthouse, burn bright as day on her face. When, without his knowlegde or willingness she dragged Alec smack into the middle of her break up. Trashing his name in the process. She holds back the wince and determinedly keeps eye contact. "Either this is something that could happen or not. But this fake crap? It will kill whatever friendship we have Max, I can feel it already. So you have to make up your mind and you have to do it now."

"I can't! That's the problem Alec! After these past few weeks..." She trails off and shakes her head, "I don't know what I feel for you anymore. I thought that I would always see you as the jerk." She laughs a little bitterly. "Another test, breeding partner, clone of my brother, the one I murdered. I thought I'd always remember the fact that I was your mission at one point. But I can't just hold onto those things. I trust you, before Joshua, OC, Mole, heck even before Logan." She paused letting him soak up what she had said, but seeing that his mouth was about to open resumed her speech. She wasn't sure she could keep it up if he stopped her now.

"I see you as Alec now, not X5-494, not as a clone, or a solider. I've seen the man youv'e become over the past year and-" their eyes were still locked but the meaning was shifting. Their expressions were changing, both still tense but for a different reason. "and I could see myself with you. You are a leader, smart, reliable, cocky, trustworthy and a million other things and I don't know what to do with that Alec." She took a deep breath, "Please understand that I just need time."

Alec was silent as if sensing he wouldn't get a word in anywhere. He let her ramble on and he stood in silence, shocked silence but silence all the same. She asked for time and all his anger had already been drained from his body. He just nodded,

"Yeah Maxie, I can give you time."

**-end-**

next time:

The letter **B** for **Bad-tempered**.


	2. Chapter 2: Badtempered

**TITLE :** Bad-Tempered  
AUTHOR: parttimewriter. aka:electricgurl  
**FANDOM:** Dark Angel  
**PAIRING:** Max/Alec  
GENRE: gen  
**LETTER:** B for bad-tempered - table # 10  
SUMMARY: **ADJ-bad-tempered**- annoyed and irritable  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**WORD COUNT:** ?  
**WARNINGS/SPOILERS:** All the shows are open season, all stories will be taking place after the season finale.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**DISCLAIMER: Do Not Own any part of **Dark Angel** this is for entertainment purposes only.**

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

It had been eight days, ten hours, 14 minutes, and 38, 39, 40 seconds. That was of course the time it had been since Max said she needed time, and Alec like a love stricken fool promised her the sun and the moon. He had been hard pressed to see her for the rest of that time. Meetings was pretty much the only time, and there was so many others around he couldn't ask her what was going on. So instead he keep in her mind request and gave her space. Gave her the time she craved, he had to say that he hated every moment of it. He felt himself storming into the command center, the tension in the room jumping as he walked in. He grabbed several the files from the in-box on the nearest desk and crossed quickly and silently to his own office and was inside closing the door to block the looks.

Everyone knew something was up, Alec and Max always worked together, it was just something that happen. Very early on in the game they realized that they both had valid points, Alec was better at the military aspects, Max could deal with the human side. The two made a perfect team. They had gained a lot of respect during the war, which is what it had turned into. A war that no side won, and all sides lost. A war that the transgenics hadn't wanted to be in. Not many of the old council had lived, while they had saved a few of the chosen, those next in line to join the council all of terminal city felt the pain of the loss that had taken place here.

Mole watched as Princess slammed the door and he shook his head. Even with only one good eye at the moment he knew what was happening and they really could have picked a better time.

"Those two just need to grow up and get over themselves." Came Gem's voice and Mole grunted his agreement.

"At least they didn't make all you later X series dumb,"

"What can I say? I break the mold, think its time to intervene?"

"Well passed time actually but this has to develop on its own. "Mole said, even if it sounded more like a curse.

**DADADADADA **

The files were tossed onto his desk and he collapsed into his chair, spinning it so he was facing out the far window. It had been almost 15 months since they took a vote and stayed, 14 since both of them were chosen to lead, others following as they proved themselves. 13 months since Logan left, he had been getting sicker as the time passed, it was painful to watch Max watch over her boyfriend/best friend/boss whatever they were. She hadn't been the same for a long time after he left.12 months since they got power and water to all the buildings for housing, 11 since they attempted gardens. 10 months since he first babysat Jewel, Gem's small child. It hadn't been something he had been expecting, that was for sure.

9 months since they lost Luke, 8 months since their council meeting had been bombed and four members lost. 7 since they started recon missions for places to re locate to. 6 months since he knew he was head over heels for Max, but 5 months for Max to get over Logan and not being able to be with him. 4 since Ames White was finally put down, leaving a wide group of familiars instead. 3 months since the last transgenic made it to their borders. 2 months since the last bombing, thankfully this time they had warning and a bomb shelter. At this rate it didn't look like this month would be good news, he really hoped that he was wrong.

Massaging his forehead he reached out for the files on the table and picked up the first one. It was a request from the medical centre, he scanned it and knew that everything mentioned was probably necessary but he would still have to ask if they could skim it back a little bit. He really wasn't in the mood at the moment for bad news so instead he sat it back onto the top of the stack and leaned into his chair, closing his eyes. He might have gone to sleep as the next thing he knew there was a knock on the door and he twisted slightly in his chair, wiping his chin slightly and frowning as he wiped the drool onto his jeans.

"Come in," he called opening that he looked overworked instead of just woken from a cat nap.

"Medium fella?"

"Hey Josh, come on in." He said waving his friend in as the door opened fully so the tall man could join him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Alec 'n Max on my mind." Alec frowned at his friends pointed look, the dog man really was too sharp for his own good.

"Why's that buddy, we are safe as houses. Or whatever it is."

"Body isn't what I'm worried about." The man said as he reached over across the desk and poked Alec above his heart, and then the side of his head. "Its these." Alec sighed softly and shook his head.

"Josh take a seat okay," he cursed Max, guy-to-guy talks really weren't his thing. He waited until the big man was sitting, "okay so its like this big guy." He took a deep calming breath before pushing on. "Max and I, well she's thinking some things over and we will be alright. No matter what is figured out we will be alright."

"This time isn't like all the other always, Alec." Joshua reached over and squeezed Alec's good shoulder, his left finally being shot or hit with shrapnel and a like just one too many times. It wasn't useless, just weaker and prone to muscle cramps when touched. It was probably the one thing he wished he could change, not like it matter anymore but it was the bane of his life. That and Max's mood swings. He chuckled softly and Joshua tipped his head slightly.

"What's funny?"

"Life Big Guy, life." Alec said shaking his head a little and picking up the paperwork he had tossed aside earlier. It was amazing what little things could do for him. Joshua seemed to sense that the conversation was ending.

"Think about what I mentioned Medium fella. You should act on your feelings." The much taller man said before leaving Alec to his paperwork and a slightly less pleasurable mood.

**DADADADA **

As the day went on Alec's mood was quickly converted back to the mood of the morning, not only had he had several people poking their heads in and making suggestions while not taking his return suggestion for them to leave, Max had showed up and asked, ha! as if, screamed to keep their personal life just that personal. It had been easy to let her leave the room pissed and upset, because he was well bad-tempered at the moment, so it wasn't anything of a shock that when he left for the night he finally just snapped.

"Hey Alec, do you have a-"

"No, I don't have anything, be it time, energy or help for a kitten stuck in a tree. I want you all to leave me the fuck alone for at least ten minutes. Think you can do that?" He asked looking pointed at the younger X6 that was almost trembling in front of him but Alec couldn't seem to take the second to care, so instead he spun on one foot and marched out of command his head held high.

He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew it was away from here, he was shrouded in a bad-temper and at the moment he knew just where he was going, turning he made his way to one of the underground exits. Tonight was a good night to make some money, or at least pick a fight to rob an unexpected fool of some money; they hadn't been back into sector three in a long time.

**DADADADADA **

Max stared across the table at Gem, who was staring right back, one hand on her hip, the other one holding her baby on her other hip. Max knew right away they had picked the right person for schooling the new children in terminal city, she had the teacher look that Max remember, the 'areyoureallythatdumb' look. Max hated that look.

"I can talk to Alec however I want."

"Oh come on Max, do you really think that?" Max could see that she had more to add to that but held her tongue. She wasn't sure if she was thankful for that or not.

"What do you mean by that?" The girl across from her rolled her eyes and Max could have sworn her child did the same.

"I mean that you are Alec were probably the last people in this entire city, and I mean Seattle not Terminal, to realize how you felt about each other." Max crossed her arms over her chest, her face going blank as she stared across at Gem.

"You can stop right there."

"Alec didn't tell anyone anything Max. He didn't have to, we saw what was happening and knew that it was going to be great. I mean you both work together and have well over two years now, hell you were assigned as breeding partners. "

"Maybe that is part of the problem." Max said suddenly not only surprising Gem but herself, her hand moving quickly, but not quick enough to cover her mouth. Her eyes widening at her outburst, it wasn't the woman she had talked to Gem about anything and everything, the two of them were almost as close as Max was with OC. It was that she wasn't finished thinking it over yet. "I didn't mean to say that." She whispered behind her hands.

"I got that," there was a pregnant pause between them. "Should I forget about it?"

Max dropped her hands into her lap and let her eyes follow them down, her mind racing she wasn't ready to have this talk yet. It was clear what Gem's point of view was like and she wasn't ready yet, she had to think about it more. "Can you forget about it for the time being."

"Forgotten." She promised as she shifted Jewel further up her hip. They were silent for a few more moments, "I should also tell you that Alec was reported leaving TC about ten minutes before I came into the office." The reaction was sudden, and Gem was glad she had brought Jewel and there was a desk among the two women.

"What the hell Gem, why didn't you mention this before. Did he have back up? Where was he going?" She demanded her body leaning over the desk from its now standing position, her eyes darker the commander coming to life and Gem's body responded naturally as it stiffened slightly, coming to a relaxed attention.

"No back up and no one is sure where he was going, he just screamed at Micky and took off. Couple people said he looked like he wanted to pick a fight." Gem reported and felt somehow relieved that she could report to someone, Manticore had been a lot of things but it had been good at what it did and brainwashing was a speciality. It had been a welcome change to come to a command structure like TC even if it was probably a little too loose, like moments like this.

"I ask again why you didn't mention it before." Max growled and Gem felt a part of her want to take a step back. Max had been a force to reckon with before this entire thing happen, she wasn't the best not by far but hadn't been bad. Since she and Alec called it peace he had been working with her, now she was a scary alpha. Gem knew why Alec had agreed at first to help Max, just a friend helping another one out.

Little did he know that he'd fall in love that way, everyone could see it. The smart ass commander smitten over a woman that was in love with a man she couldn't touch. Once he figured it out her training almost doubled. This was the result, and Max more in touch with her animal side could be dangerous if not handled with care. The same was said about all the trangenics of course, but that wasn't a matter to think or talk about at the current moment.

"I am sorry Max, Alec knows how to handle himself and I thought you could use a moment to talk." The room was tense as Max listened, before she slowly nodded and moved over to the chair beside the door, picking up her jacket and slipping it on she looked back at Gem.

"No matter what I will always want the city and people information before I have a chat." She pulled her hair out of her jacket and let it fall down her back. Pausing as she opened the door, holding it as she turned back to Gem.

"But thanks, for everything and you know."

Gem smiled back, all forgiven, the war was straining on all of them and Gem was just thankful to not be one of the leaders. "It's what I do, plan on doing it for a while yet." She said with a wink and Max ducked out hoping to find Alec before he did something stupid.

**FINI**

_Up Next...C for Character-building. _


End file.
